The More Things Change
by warriorsfan101
Summary: Many events from the books never happened. Welcome to new life. Disclaimer- I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does. Also I have no intentions of copying. If I accidentally did, than I am sorry.
1. allegiances and prolouge

The More Things Change

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader- Bluestar

Deputy- Redtail- apprentice- Cloudpaw

Medicine cat- Yellowfang

Warriors- Fireheart- apprentice- Cinderpaw

Graystripe- apprentice- Brackenpaw

Sandstorm

Dustpelt- apprentice- Ashpaw

Lionheart

Tigerclaw

Mousefur

Ravenwing- apprentice- Fernpaw

Whitestorm

Longtail- apprentice- Swiftpaw

Darkstripe

Runningwind

Willowpelt

Queens- Brindleface

Frostfur

Goldenflower

Spottedleaf- formerly Thunderclan medicine cat- mother of Fireheart's kits- Leafkit- tortoiseshell she-kit and Oakkit- ginger tom with white paws

Apprentices- Cinderpaw

Brackenpaw

Swiftpaw

Ashpaw

Fernpaw

Elders- Speckletail

Rosetail

Dappletail

Smallear- oldest tom in Thunderclan

Halftail

Patchpelt

One-eye- oldest she-cat in Thunderclan- near deaf and blind in one eye

Shadowclan

Leader- Raggedstar

Deputy- Boulder

Medicine cat- Runningnose- apprentice- Littlecloud

Warriors- Stumpytail

Clawface

Blackfoot

Wetfoot

Brownpelt

Russetfur

Brokentail

Queen- Dawnflower

Elders- Nightpelt

Brightflower

Ashfur

Windclan

Leader- Tallstar

Deputy- Deadfoot

Medicine cat- Barkface

Warriors- Onewhisker

Mudclaw

Tornear

Webfoot

Runningbrook

Queens- Ashfoot- mother of Deadfoot's kits- Crowkit and Eaglekit

Morningflower- mother of Gorsekit

Riverclan

Leader- Crookedstar

Deputy- Oakheart

Medicine cat- Mudfur

Warriors- Leopardfur

Blackclaw

Mistyfoot

Stonefur

Heavystep

Shadepelt

Loudbelly

Silverstream

Silverbrook

Whiteclaw

Prologue- Life in the clans has changed. Tigerclaw was never mentored by Thistleclaw, but was mentored by Smallear. Because of this, Redtail never died, Cinderpaw was never hit by the monster, Spottedleaf never died, and Darkstripe was never evil. Also Raggedstar never made Brokentail his deputy, so Raggedstar never died. Yellowfang still left, but it was her choice. No one respected her, so she left. Now you will see what life would be like if **these** events happened instead of the events in the books.


	2. apprentices at last!

The More Things Change

*Oakkit's P.O.V.* "Toss me the mouse Oakkit!" Leafkit yowled. "Okay, go long!" I screamed back. "Wait, no, Leafkit watch out!" I warned her, but it was too late, Leafkit had landed on top of Tigerclaw. "Oops, sorry Tigerclaw." Leafkit said. "Get off of me Leafkit. Can't you go play somewhere else?" Tigerclaw told her. "Alright Tigerclaw, I'll go somewhere else." She said. "What should we do now?" I asked.

*Leafkit's P.O.V.* "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Bluestar yowled. When everyone was gathered, she began again. "It is time for one of the most important times in clan life. It's time to make Leafkit and Oakkit into apprentices. Leafkit and Oakkit, step forward." As we obeyed, she started once again. "Leafkit, from this day forward until you receive your full name, you will be known as Leafpaw, Yellowfang, as requested, will be your mentor." Bluestar finished making me an apprentice and I ran eagerly over to my new mentor. "Oakkit, from this day forward, you will be known as Oakpaw, your mentor will be Tigerclaw." She finished. "Leafpaw, Oakpaw, Leafpaw, Oakpaw!" Screamed the entire clan. "In other news, it's time to make two new warriors. Brackenpaw, Cinderpaw, come forward." Bluestar began once again. I watched as Brackenpaw became Brackenfur and Cinderpaw was named Cinderpelt. "That is all." Bluestar finished then jumped off the Highrock and into her den.

*Oakpaw's P.O.V.* "So, what do we do now Tigerclaw?" I asked. "I think we'll take a tour of the territory and then get some hunting practice in with Ashpaw, Fernpaw, and their mentors." Tigerclaw said. I happily agreed and we set off. "First off, this is The Great Sycamore. It's a good place for hunting." He told me. Next we went to Sunningrocks and the Riverclan border. Then to Fourtrees and the Windclan border. Finally we went to the Shadowclan border. On the way back we saw The Owl Tree and Snakerocks. Tigerclaw told me to never go there without a warrior to supervise. Then we went back to the camp and then went out hunting with Ashpaw, Dustpelt, Fernpaw, and Ravenwing. "Alright Oakpaw, let's see your best hunting crouch." Tigerclaw told me. Obeying, I crouched down into my best hunting crouch. "Alright, keep your tail down and your paws light on the ground. Watch where you're going and don't step on anything that might make a sound." Tigerclaw continued. I scented a mouse and shot forward stepping really lightly and keeping my tail down, but not too much that it was dragging. When I got close to it, I sprang and killed it. I made my first catch!


	3. Rabbit Competition

The More Things Change

*2 moons later* *Leafpaw's P.O.V.* Being Yellowfang's apprentice is great! She's taught me so much! I know all the uses for herbs and I even saved Sandstorm's life. She got into a fight with a badger. She had Cinderpelt and Fireheart with her, but she took the most damage. The badger sliced open her stomach, and gave Cinderpelt and Fireheart some really bad scratches. Anyway, Yellowfang and I saved her!

*Oakpaw's P.O.V.* I envy Swiftpaw, he was made a warrior half a moon ago. His new name is Swiftwind. I'm on a hunting patrol with Tigerclaw, Redtail, and Cloudpaw. So far I have caught a vole and a squirrel. "Alright, Cloudpaw and Oakpaw, do you want to have a competition?" Tigerclaw asked. "What's the competition?" Cloudpaw asked. "I want to see which one of you can catch a rabbit first." Tigerclaw told him. "I think that's a great idea Tigerclaw. So, what do you say?" Redtail asked. "I'll catch one first Cloudpaw!" I told him. With that, I dashed off.

*Tigerclaw's P.O.V.* I've been trying my best to teach Oakpaw about clan life. He's a really quick learner. I kind of feel bad for Redtail. His apprentice, Cloudpaw, is a huge pain in the tail. He learns fast, but he doesn't listen to well. Cloudpaw and Oakpaw quickly became friends. They're both great hunters. Oakpaw's a good apprentice. I can't wait to see him be made a warrior!


	4. Warriors, apprentices, and medicine cats

The More Things Change

*Bluestar's P.O.V.* "Let all those cats, old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." I yowled. "It's time to make more warriors and apprentices. Oakpaw step forward." I said. He obeyed and I started again. "Oakpaw from this day forward, you will be known as Oakstep." I finished. Everyone yelled out his new name. I am also making two new apprentices; the kits of Redtail and Willowpelt, Snowkit (She-kit with snowy white fur) and Whitekit (Tom with ginger fur and white paws). "Snowkit and Whitekit, step forward." I told them. They obeyed. "Snowkit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Cinderpelt will be your mentor. Whitekit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Brightheart will be your mentor." I finished, and then jumped down and into my den.

*Leafpaw's P.O.V.* "Leafpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Leaftail." When Yellowfang finished the ceremony, all of the other medicine cats cheered my new name, Leaftail. "Congratulations, Leaftail." Littlecloud; the new Shadowclan medicine cat apprentice, meowed. "Now it is time to share dreams with Starclan." Barkface said. We all stepped forward and touched our noses to the cold, dark stone. Instantly, I fell asleep. "Welcome Leaftail." I looked up and saw that the person who spoke was none other than Featherwhisker, the Thunderclan medicine cat before Spottedleaf. "Hello Featherwhisker. Do you have a message for me?" I asked. "As a matter of fact, I do. Beware of Brokentail, a Shadowclan warrior." Featherwhisker finished, and then started fading. The scene faded, and then standing in front of me was Sunstar, the Thunderclan leader before Bluestar. "Hello Leaftail. I came to tell you not to trust Mudclaw, a Windclan warrior." He said. With that, Sunstar faded away. I woke up and Yellowfang and I walked home…


	5. Death, death, and more death!

The More Things Change

*Oakstep's P.O.V.* A lot has happened in the past 5 moons. Brightheart had Cloudtail's kit, Whitekit (white furred she-kit). Snowpaw and Whitepaw are warriors, Snowclaw and Whitefoot. Yellowfang, One-eye, Darkstripe, Redtail, and Frostfur are dead thanks to the greencough that struck the camp last leaf-bare. The new deputy of Thunderclan is Lionheart. My sister Leaftail is the full medicine cat of Thunderclan. And Whitestorm and Willowpelt had 3 kits, Sorrelkit (She-kit with tortoiseshell fur), Sootkit (black furred tom with gray flecks), and Rainkit (black furred tom with darker flecks).

*Leaftail's P.O.V.* Things are busy around here with Yellowfang dead. I need to do twice the amount of work with her gone. 'Maybe I should think about getting an apprentice? No, there's plenty of time for that, after all, I don't plan on leaving for Starclan anytime soon.' I thought to myself. I picked up some borage leaves to help Brightheart's milk come for Whitekit. Then I went to the nursery to deliver them.

*Oakstep's P.O.V.* "Bluestar! Shadowclan are attacking!" Shouted Thornclaw; one of the newer Thunderclan warriors and the brother of Brackenfur, Brightheart, and Cinderpelt. "Lionheart, lead a patrol to the Shadowclan border. I'll lead one myself, and Fireheart will lead another one." Bluestar ordered. "Oakstep, you come with me!" Lionheart ordered. Wow, my first real battle as a warrior!


	6. Shadowclan attack and a gathering

The More Things Change

*Oakstep's P.O.V.* Lionheart led us to the Shadowclan border. I saw that our border patrol, which consisted of Brackenfur and Tigerclaw, were being attacked by 4 Shadowclan warriors. The rest of Shadowclan were prowling through Thunderclan's forest. 5 other Shadowclan warriors jumped out and attacked our patrol. I fought beside Cinderpelt and Lionheart against Clawface, Blackfoot, and Brokentail. While we were battling I noticed that the whole of Shadowclan were attacking. Raggedstar faced Bluestar in combat, while Nightpelt, a young warrior who retired early, fought against Fireheart. I saw Cloudtail battling Boulder, the Shadowclan deputy. I got separated from Lionheart and Cinderpelt. I'm battling Clawface. I sunk my teeth into his scruff and he scratched my flank. Clawface gave me a big gash in my stomach and I could feel the blood pulsing from it. I bit down hard on his shoulder and battered his stomach with my claws. That's when Raggedstar called a retreat. Dustpelt, Cloudtail, and Mousefur went running after them in pursuit. No one got away without a bad wound. I noticed Frostfur lying ominously still with blood still pulsing out of her stomach.

*Leaftail's P.O.V.* There are so many wounds! Frostfur's already dead and I'm afraid the others might die to. My brother Oakstep has a huge gash in his stomach that I barely managed to heal. The only other really bad wounds were a gash in Runningwind's shoulder and a deep bite in Lionheart's neck, and I treated both of them. Shadowclan may have retreated, but it seems like a tie when it comes to wounds.

*Oakstep's P.O.V.* Crookedstar's yowl signaled that the gathering has begun. Tallstar started and said that prey was running well and that Windclan had a new apprentice, Gorsepaw, whose mentor was Onewhisker. Raggedstar went next and said that Stumpytail had died in the battle with us. Crookedstar said that Silverstream has had kits with an unknown father. When he said that, I saw Graystripe tense. Apparently Crookedstar saw that to. He didn't say anything, but I guessed he already knew. He stated that they were named Stormkit (Gray furred tom who looks a lot like Graystripe) and Featherkit (silver furred she-kit who looks a lot like Silverstream). Finally Bluestar spoke. She told everyone about the birth of Whitekit and the death of Frostfur. With that, the gathering ended.


	7. Sorry,short chapter today

The More Things Change

*Oakstep's P.O.V.* "Sorrelkit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sorrelpaw, your mentor will be Sandstorm. Sootkit, you will be known as Sootpaw, your mentor will be Brackenfur. Rainkit, you will be known as Rainpaw, your mentor will be Oakstep." Bluestar finished, and then I went and touched noses with my new apprentice.

*Leaftail's P.O.V.* So, my brother has his first apprentice. About 2 moons ago I delivered Ferncloud and Dustpelt's kits, Shrewkit (gray tom with green eyes) and Spiderkit (Black furred tom with long limbed legs and blue eyes). I also delivered Tigerclaw and Goldenflower's kits, Bramblekit (black furred tom with amber eyes) and Tawnykit (tawny furred she-kit). Whitekit is an apprentice named Whitepaw and her mentor is Snowclaw. With so many kits in the clan, we'll have plenty of warriors.

*Scourge's P.O.V.* "The cats in the forest must die! They've been in control for too long! The raid on the forest clans will be tomorrow at dawn!" I exclaimed. "Bone, ready the troops. The forest clans will never see this raid coming! We will take over the forest!"


	8. Bloodclan attacks, plus Bluestar's death

The More Things Change

*Oakstep's P.O.V.* It's the night of the gathering. Bluestar has been reporting strange cat scents on our territory. Raggedstar reported the same thing. The new leader of Riverclan, Oakstar also reported that. Only Windclan hasn't scented them. That's when a loud battle cry shot through the clearing. I looked back into Thunderclan territory and saw a swarm of twolegplace cats jumped into the clearing. The smallest of the cats, a bloodstained black furred tom, spoke for them. "I am Scourge, the leader of Bloodclan, we are here to take your territory, so surrender or die!" He said. His voice was cold, and kind of squeaky. "Shadowclan will not give up so easily." Raggedstar said. Tallstar, Oakstar, and Bluestar agreed. "Alright, but just so you know, you brought this on yourselves, you caused every death." Scourge said that, and then leaped on top of Bluestar. The whole clearing burst into battle. I jumped onto a muscular tortoiseshell she-cat. Instantly, I bit down on her shoulder and blood started pulsing out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fireheart jump onto Scourge, Bluestar battled beside him. Sandstorm fought beside Spottedleaf against a huge black and ginger tom. I saw Rosetail and Halftail lying ominously still in the middle of the clearing. A group of apprentices, including Whitepaw and Sootpaw, chased a huge black and white tom into Windclan territory. The cat I was battling scratched down my side, I could feel the blood oozing out of the wound. I slashed my claws into her neck. That sent her dashing away. I looked around and saw something that made me tremble from the tip of my ears, to the bottoms of my paws. Bluestar was dead, and that had been her last life!

*Fireheart's P.O.V.* I looked around and saw Oakstep trembling from ear to ear, I looked at what he was staring at and froze, Bluestar was dead. Her last life was gone. "Bluestar!" I screamed. I sprinted over towards her dead body and jumped onto her murderer, Scourge. I raked my claws down his side. That was a big mistake. His claws were extended with dog teeth. He scratched down my side. My side stung and was soaked with blood. Scourge then pinned me down. He was getting ready for the final blow when Lionheart bowled into him and bit down into his neck. When he was done, Scourge dropped limp to the ground. A twolegplace cat screamed. "Scourge is dead!" All the cats from twolegplace fled away from Fourtrees. The clans won the battle!

*Oakstep's P.O.V.* Lionheart led us back to camp. When we got back the whole clan swarmed us. They saw us all battered and bruised. Then they saw the dead bodies of Bluestar, Halftail, and Rosetail. Lionheart told them about the battle. Then we all went to bed. The next morning, after Leaftail healed everyone, she and Lionheart went to the moonstone to get Lionheart's nine lives.


	9. 3 moons later

The More Things Change

*Oakstep's P.O.V.* 3 moons have passed since Bluestar's death. Lionheart is now Lionstar, and his deputy is Ravenwing. The apprentices have all been made warriors. Whitepaw is Whitewing, Sorrelpaw is Sorreltail, Sootpaw is Sootfur, and my apprentice Rainpaw is now Rainwhisker. The kits are apprentices. Shrewkit is Shrewpaw, his mentor is Cloudtail. Spiderkit is Spiderpaw, his mentor is Tigerclaw. Bramblekit is Bramblepaw, his mentor is Swiftwind. Tawnykit is Tawnypaw, her mentor is Ashfur. Plus, Whitestorm joined the elders 2 moons ago. In the other clans, Raggedstar is dead; the new leader of Shadowclan is Boulderstar. Graystripe's kits, Stormpaw and Featherpaw, who are Riverclan, are now warriors. Stormpaw is Stormfur and Featherpaw is Feathertail. Windclan apprentices, Gorsepaw, Crowpaw, and Eaglepaw, are now warriors. (Author speaking- actually they were made warriors long ago; I just forgot to mention it.) Gorsepaw is Gorsefur, Crowpaw is Crowfeather, and Eaglepaw is Eagleclaw.

*Leaftail's P.O.V.* Ferncloud is back in the nursery. She gave birth to 3 new kits with Dustpelt as the father, 2 she-kits and a tom. The she-kits are Hollykit and Larchkit. The tom is named Birchkit. It's only been a moon since they were born and I already see a potential apprentice in Larchkit. I can't wait for her to become an apprentice. I hope she becomes my apprentice. But until then, it's busy around here. Whitefoot died a couple of days ago from a mysterious cough that I couldn't cure. Plus, I have Brackenfur and Brindleface in here with whitecough. If it turns into greencough, it could be fatal.

*Oakstep's P.O.V.* I'm on a hunting patrol with Cloudtail, Fireheart, and Sorreltail. So far Cloudtail has caught a vole, Fireheart has caught 2 mice, Sorreltail's caught a thrush, and I've caught a shrew and a water vole. Once Sorreltail caught a vole, we started to head back. When we got back, I chose my water vole to eat. I ate next to Rainwhisker and Snowclaw. I listened to them discuss how Boulderstar, the new leader of Shadowclan, wasn't clanborn. They say his deputy is Russetfur, who also wasn't clanborn. Shadowclan has never really been known to have non-clanborn cats in their clan. I find it very strange that Boulderstar and Russetfur have such important places in their clan. Weird, but acceptable.


	10. Final chapter- greencough and a battle

The More Things Change

*Leaftail's P.O.V.* Greencough has hit the camp. So far I have Brackenfur, Brindleface, Spottedleaf, Thornclaw, Patchpelt, and Willowpelt in here with greencough. The worst cases are Spottedleaf and Patchpelt. On the bright side, Sandstorm's moved to the nursery carrying Fireheart's kits. Her kits are going to be my half-brother or half-sister. I hope this outbreak of greencough goes away soon.

*Oakstep's P.O.V.* Leaftail is working really hard trying to get rid of the greencough. Spottedleaf is dead and Snowclaw has greencough now. I hope she doesn't work herself to hard. She doesn't have an apprentice yet and she might catch greencough herself. On the bright side, in 4 moons she'll have an apprentice; Larchkit will be her apprentice then. I hope I get to have Hollykit or Birchkit as an apprentice. Then again, there are other warriors who haven't had an apprentice yet. I got to train Rainwhisker, so I guess I've already had an apprentice.

*Leaftail's P.O.V.* Mousefur has greencough now. Isn't it bad enough that Spottedleaf died, why did Mousefur and Snowclaw have to get greencough to? At least I have Brightheart and Cinderpelt helping me with the herbs and poultices. Plus, Leaf-bare is almost over. At least I've managed to cure Brackenfur, but I still fear for the rest, especially Brindleface and Patchpelt.

*Oakstep's P.O.V.* I was eating a vole by the warriors den, when the sunhigh patrol; which consisted of Ashfur, Goldenflower, and Bramblepaw, came bursting into the camp. "Riverclan have set scent markers on Sunningrocks!" Ashfur yowled. Lionstar burst out of his den. "Ravenwing, take Fireheart, Graystripe, and Runningwind and follow the sunhigh patrol to Sunningrocks! I'll take Oakstep, Sorreltail, Rainwhisker, and Dustpelt with me." Lionstar ordered. "My patrol will go to the Riverclan camp and ask Oakstar what he thinks he's doing." Lionstar said. I followed Lionstar out of the camp. We headed towards Riverclan territory. We crossed the river on the steppingstones. When we all got onto Riverclan territory, we headed towards their camp. When we got to their camp, Lionstar yelled for Oakstar, but his deputy, Stonefur, got to us first. "Lionstar, what brings you here?" Stonefur asked. "We come to peacefully ask for Sunningrocks back." Lionstar told him. "You won't get what is rightfully Riverclan's back peacefully." Oakstar came out of his den and told us. "Alright, if you want a fight, you have one; I have set a battle patrol at Sunningrocks. If you set one paw on Sunningrocks, you will have the battle you have asked for." Lionstar told him calmly. With that, we left.

*Leaftail's P.O.V.* I have managed to finally cure Thornclaw, Willowpelt, and Snowclaw. I still have to cure Mousefur, Brindleface, and Patchpelt. Otherwise, greencough is gone. I hope Oakstep's doing okay in the battle with Riverclan. I have other things to worry about though…

*Oakstep's P.O.V.* As soon as we joined the other patrols, Riverclan came and attacked. Oakstar was in the lead with Stonefur by his side. I jumped right into battle with Mistyfoot. She scratched down my flank with thorn sharp claws. I bit down hard on her tail and raked my claws down her side. Mistyfoot was ready for me; she pinned me down and bit down on my neck just hard enough to make me flinch in pain. I pushed my hind legs up and pummeled her belly with unsheathed claws. That sent her rushing across the river. I saw Graystripe staring in dismay at Silverstream (his mate), Stormfur (his son), and Feathertail (his daughter). They were in on the attack to. It was obvious that none of them wanted to fight each other. I decided to break the tension. I hissed at Silverstream, Stormfur, and Feathertail. They ran back across the border. Knowing they couldn't go back without a scratch, Silverstream pretended to limp. Feathertail and Stormfur pretended to, except Stormfur tripped and really did sprain his paw. "Thanks Oakstep." Graystripe said. With that we both rushed back into the battle. I saw Lionstar going head to head with Oakstar. Oakstar made the first move; he jumped onto Lionstar and bit down hard on his neck. Lionstar went limp in his jaws I knew he was losing a life. In revenge, I hurled myself at Oakstar and snapped his neck. He too, was losing a life. The battle was over, we had won.


End file.
